Harry Potter's Love Life: Bold and Bewildered
by A. Zinc-Senkahai
Summary: Harry's obsessed. Everyone close to him knows it. But, little does he know, the object of his affection knows it too. HPxDM slash possible sexual content later


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

_Italics: thought _or_ emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry sighed with relief at the sound of the bell, ending the day. He packed his bag quickly and slid silkily out the door. He threw a glance behind him to catch a glance of Hermione and Ron throwing him looks of mixed disappointment and exasperation. He sighed again, with uncontent.

Harry rushed around the corner and into an unoccupied cooridoor. He pulled out his now beloved Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand with a whispered, "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_." The Map sprang to life, and Harry's eyes skillfully scanned it carefully from top to bottom for Malfoy.

His heart beat faster. Malfoy was right around the corner! He was moving pretty quickly... Would he be able to follow? He wasn't hungry now. It had disappeared, replaced with an unnerving excitement. He took a deep breath and opened his bag again. He shuffled through it and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He glanced at the map, noticing Malfoy had slowed his pace. He threw the cloak over him and shifted quickly and quietly in the direction of Malfoy.

Harry knew he had become obsessed with following the stunning Slytherin. He heard it constantly from Ron and Hermione, and the looks they gave him nowadays told him so as well. He had recently noticed that _every moment_ of free time he had was spent following Malfoy, with his eyes glued to the Marauder's Map, or discussing Malfoy and his plans with Hermione and Ron, who had become exceedingly tired of the topic. He noticed he was obsessed when his dreams became even more obsessive than reality.

Harry blushed unknowingly at the thought of his dreams. His dreams had recently exceeded beyond obsessive. There were nights he would wake up with wet, sticky sheets after dreaming of a porn video of no one but Draco Malfoy. He had more than once dreamed of his silky hands touching him in places he needed touched so badly... He had had dreams of Malfoy's silky toungue slipping in and out of his mouth... Harry shook his head and focussed on where he was going when adry moan issued from his throat and a small, third-year Ravenclaw looked around, looking slightly frightened. He silently thanked the heavens he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak, for his robes didn't hide his erection...

Harry gasped gently as Malfoy came into view. He slowed to Malfoy's pace and followed him.

Malfoy glanced in his direction once, making a shiver run down Harry's spine, but kept walking. Malfoy led him to the entrance to the dungeons where Harry knew the Slytherin common room was. _Wow..._ Harry thought absent-mindedly. _Malfoy has a nice arse on him..._

He was called out of his perverted thoughts when, to his great surprise, Malfoy walked right past the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Harry's eyes widened, but he continued to follow.

Malfoy sped up increasingly, rounding corners Harry had never been down before, he folded the map and tucked it away to better follow.

Right. Left. Left. Right. U-turn. Right. Left. Right. Right. Harry stopped and gasped loudly, but covered his mouth when he realized he had. Malfoy had vanished!

Harry let out a small cry. What happened next happened so fast, Harry momentarily lost his breath. Suddenly, his cloak was off and he was thrown against the damp dungeon wall by his wrists. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be hit next.

"Why are you following me, _Potter_?" asked a menacing voice, spitting the last word in his face. Harry opened his eyes to find the beautiful, yet frightening face of Draco Malfoy. He put on his mask even he was unknowing of and gave him a dirty look.

"I know you're up to _something_ Malfoy!" he answered defiantly.

"Yeah! Getting you off my tail!" he spat back. Harry felt a blush flash across his face.

"Well maybe I have nothing better to do than follow those I _suspect_ to be doing something against the rules! Like, say, using the Polyjuice Potion!" Malfoy didn't even flinch, to Harry's slight disappointment. He regretted that he had absolutely no effect on the blonde.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"You're out to get me! Like always!"

"I am not!" He leaned closer, much to Harry's dismay. Harry began to struggle against his strong grip, but failed. Maybe his heart wasn't in it?

"You are to!" he argued.

"Dammit, _Golden Boy_, don't you think I _might_ have better things to do!"

"No! You're a _Death Eater_!" That almost brought tears to Harry's eyes, but neither of them noticed.

"And you know that _how_!" He got closer, just inches away.

"Oh, like it isn't _obvious_!"

"_Obvious_!"

"Yes, _obvious_! You've always been one to brag!"

"What do I _possibly_ have to brag about! You're the _Chosen One_!"

"Do you think I _chose_ that title!"

"Sometimes I do!"

"Oh, really!"

"Yes, really, _DAMMIT_!"

To Harry's complete and utter shock, Malfoy closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips to his own. Harry bit his lips, refusing to allow himself to..._kiss_ back, though it was strangely difficult... Malfoy did not excuse himself, just pressed harder. Harry felt himself rise again! He struggled against Malfoy desperately, but still failed. He pulled his leg to the wall, preparing to strike the object of his obsession.

But just as he was about to kick whatever was in reach, Malfoy shifted his leg between Harry's, resulting in pressing against Harry's rising erection. Harry, felt the pleasure rush through his body and gasped a moan. Malfoy's silky tongue, just like in his dreams, slipped into his mouth at the opportunity.

Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He full-fledgedly kissed back, diving in and scavanging desperately. Malfoy moaned gently, and, suddenly, Harry felt what he knew was Malfoy's hardness against his own leg. He smirked slightly.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Malfoy forcefully pulled away.

He locked silver eyes on Harry's green ones for a long moment. He kissed Harry briefly, but slowly, gave a few pecks and pulled away completely. He headed back to the Slytherin common room, leaving Harry breathless and bewildered, his Invisibility Cloak on the groud, his clothes messy, and his hardness high.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thanks for reading! Review please! Tell me if you think I should continue!


End file.
